Where is she?
by JNichole113
Summary: Summary inside, It's good I promise. Reviews, lead to New Pages. Just to know that people are interested in it.
1. Chapter 1: Seventeen Candles

**Summary:**

Renesmee is growing up now, but can Edward handle it? She's becoming more private minded like her mother, he can only hear certain thoughts, ones of Jake in particular. When she is thrown a celebration, for her seventeenth birthday it leads to many things. When Renesmee asks Jake's exclusive attention for a week, her parents having no knowledge of it, and returns back home to an angry father. she finds herself grounded and trapped. When she runs away, Edward will stop at nothing, to find his daughter. Which may include asking Jacob for help.

My cast choosing, it quite different from the movie. Check out my main page for the characters.  
><strong><br>Character Surroundings:**

_Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Bella and the Cullen family…Maybe even the Volturi. ;)_

This story isn't going by 'chapters' it's going by pages. There are three pages to a chapter. I don't know how many pages it's going to be. But when I feel the story will need to rest and carry on in its own nature, I will post 'Fin' :)

I'll warn you now, there might be sexual content in this story, and there will also be violence, and I don't know what else, but before someone is like "THIS IS OFFENSIVE" just know you've been warned, for possibly offensive content.

{Chapter **1**: _**17 Candles**_**.**}

{Page _**1**_}

Chapter 1: Seventeen Candles  
>Renesmee's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Like any other day in Seattle, it was rainy and gloomy. It wasn't a suck-ish day because it was raining and thundering it was an irritating day because today was my birthday…my last birthday. One of the details of being a half-human half-vampire child was that, I did not age like everyone did. Like the humans did anyway. I grew at a rapid speed, for instance, on my first birthday I was technically one, but appearance wise I was three. So every birthday, I would celebrate the age I <em>was<em>, not the age I _looked_. The good thing though, was that my aging stopped about 7 years ago. I looked to be about Seventeen so it fit. But as I said, we still celebrated my seventeenth birthday because it was the year I was.

My parents wanted me to be as normal as possible. But to be honest, I didn't like celebrating my birthday at all, I felt it was a day to look back on and remember your memories as a child, and be with your family, but my aunt Alice had other things in mind. After my second or third birthday, my parents decided that one day I would be in public school, and that I should be educated before. My uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle taught me history since they were around longer. Grandma Esme and Alice taught my Science. I particularly liked Science. My father was a raging lunatic when it was offered, but

But now, I was in a public school. My family wasn't they resumed their stay at home, and my father did not want me driving just yet, or running home. I swear, when my father was human, I knew he was a schizophrenic.

In my train of thought, and reminiscing I hadn't really realized the time, I never did it went by too quickly for me, I had flown through a test, and the teacher was certain I had cheated, so he went to the person I was sitting next to and behind and soon everyone in the room and seen that no one had the answers she had and they were not done so she couldn't have cheated. He grunted under his breath as he put it in one of the desk wire paper baskets. I knew everything there was about history, math and everything else; I was mostly there to maintain the normal image of my family.

In the midst of my silent gloating, the final bell signified it was time to go home. For me, it was time to go home and open presents my family unnecessarily bought. I was terrified what Aunt Alice had gotten for me to wear, I only hoped it was a plain knee-length dress and not some ridiculous gown.

The students were practically trampling each other to get to the front entrance of the school, I smoothly took my time, I went to my locker and collected my wind-breaker, and I did not need heavy clothing. I got cold, but I would never freeze to death. It would raise suspicion though if I walked out in the heavy wall of solid rain coming down, with just a navy blue cashmere turtleneck and dark jeans. Once I was prepared, I had my beat-up orange backpack and windbreaker, I stepped outside onto the first stair of the school, my eyes scanned the area and my eyes spotted my father's Silver C30 Volvo with ease, I nearly ran past human speed to get to his car, the males I pasted paused in shock at my speed, but before I could become paranoid of their reactions and thoughts, I got into the car.

I hadn't realized what I done, but my father's face was a picture of pure rage but his eyes were not positioned on me. They were set on someone beside us, and beside us was a group of kids on the sidewalk under umbrella's staring at the car.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"That boy right there…You where standing on the step, and he was thinking how beautiful you looked and…he was thinking lustfully of you, I ought to go over there, and crush his skull." My father replied, his voice made me hope that someone behind us would honk at us to grasp his attention on driving.  
>"Dad, its okay let's just go home." I nearly pleaded, he finally rested his gaze and within seconds we were out of the Garfield High school parking lot.<p>

Once we were apparently out of hearing for my father, he relaxed, and his spine rested into the seat and he finally asked how my day was.  
>"Did you invite any of your friends to your party tonight?" my father asked. I was stumped for a reply since I hadn't done what aunt Alice asked, I didn't want to look like a fool, and I didn't want to lie, so I told him the truth.<br>"I kind of forgot about doing that…I don't need friends for a family event."  
>To be honest, I did enjoy having friends it gave me a normal feeling, teenager with some friends to hang out with, to know and engage in normal conversations with. But after school I did not want anything to do with them. To me, that was Family, and Jake time. Just thinking Jakes name, had my thoughts swarming of him, my father's irritated look creased his face. I tried to keep in mind, he was sitting next to me and was probably reading every thought I was having.<br>"I am" he answered plainly for me.

I didn't like my mind being read, and he complained that sometimes the only thoughts he heard from my head was of only Jake, it was a sign I was beginning to be like my mother.  
>"You're like her, in too many ways." He complained. "The thoughts I want to hear, I can't. You fall over everything if I do not stand by your side 247, and god only knows how many other ways." He shook his head.  
>"And I do not like the way; you and Jacob have been acting." He suddenly said, it shocked me.<br>"Acting how?"

"You're both just…being indescribable, you want to be alone with him, a year ago you where kissing his cheek, now your kissing each other on the lips, and you're…well he's thinking things, that make me want to be hot-dogs out of him, he often catches himself, and stops, but he still should not think so immaturely" He complained, he was listing the things, he'd hope I would improve on, but I didn't understand, he never seemed to mind these things, why now?  
>"Because you're getting older, and your feelings…" he said, and then played the 'you're a crazy teenager card' "Your feelings are immature, Teenagers have a crazy time…" he said. I knew he was going to play that card.<br>"I guess you should know, what with being one for over a hundred and twenty seven years…" I replied annoyed.  
>"Renesmee, I'm only trying to protect you. I will not have you being hurt, in any way." He replied.<br>"Jacob's never hurt me,"  
>"I know, but you're older now Renesmee…Things are going to be changing…a lot" he said being stubborn.<p>

_My Jacob_, I hadn't budged on my want for him to be at my seventeenth birthday celebration, he was the only person I asked on the invite list, and my father…my over protective crazy father, insisted it wasn't a good idea, my mother brought me the lightest weight of hope when she talked to him and he said he'd think about it.

We spent a few more minutes arguing until we pulled into the drive-way of my Grandfather and Grandmothers mansion, I tried not to be angry with my father I didn't like to be. My entire family meant the world to me. It pained me to disappoint them. I guess I did have some traits of my father.  
>"Only the bad ones…" He complained, as we approached the door and opened it, immediately I was tackled by my aunt, when I turned to my father for protection he was gone and on the other side of the room with my mother.<br>"Where are your friends?" Alice said, she couldn't see visions of _my _future, so I was the only one who could lie to her.  
>"They all had plans, besides I like to just be around my family."<br>Not buying it at first, Alice stared at me frustrated but finally rested her gaze. I felt bad about lying too her, but there was another thought swarming me.

"Well Edward…Did you tell her what her birthday present was?" my mother suddenly said, my mother's face emotionless. My suspicion was angry and hungry for whatever it was. I hoped it didn't cost any money; I didn't have my license so I knew it wasn't a car, Thank god. That only left one present…my heart jumped from my chest, the already rapid heart beating turned into a dangerous level I could almost feel it in my chest.

"Well…I thought about it, and I am going to allow Seth to attend your birthday…" he said, my mother's elbow punched my father in the rib-cage.  
>"Fine, I am going to allow <em>Jacob, to <em>attend your birthday-"he said, but before he could finish I flew across the room and into his arms. My lips ferociously leaving kisses on his cheek.  
>"Thank you dad! Thank you"<br>"On a few non-negotiable conditions that means no, absolutely no modifying them what so ever. If I catch you two trying to walk around, under, over, any lines, I promise you, he will not be allowed within 3 country's of you Renesmee." My father sternly instructed, I stood straight in front of him, ready to obey anything he said. This thought, and determination made him smile.  
>"You're not to be alone with him, in the next room is another story, but if you ask to go to the bathroom and Jacob mysteriously disappears and you're gone for even 30 minutes, I'm coming with every intention to euthanize him. You're not to spend every moment with him, spread your attention amongst the family." He instructed a few others that included a few minor conditions, it was just a birthday party how dangerous could it get? When night had come, I was officially in hell, in so many ways.<p> 


	2. Page 2

Page 2:

I was putting up a fit at first, I despised dressing up. But I decided with myself, that our family only got this celebration, we did not celebrate thanksgiving, well I did but not how humans did. So I wasn't going to spoil my aunts good time, and another thing, a more important thing then that, was the fact that Jake would be here, I wanted to look absolutely perfect for him.

I sat at the massive counter in Alice's bathroom, I was wearing my robe because my aunt Alice didn't want to get my outfit covered in hair products and make-up. My aunt Alice flew around me like a jet-black hair colored blur, no human eye could catch her but my eyes could, one vampire trade I possessed was the incredible vision they had. When she was done, the top layer of my bronze hair had been pinned back, while the rest of the hair underneath hung in delicate large ringlets, my eyes where defined by a thin coat of sparkling eye-shadow, and my lips where a slight pink to define them more. Even I was amazed at how I looked, vampires were naturally beautiful, but I also had natural human beauty mixed in.

She lead me to my birthday dress which was a rather more mature dress then what I was use too, but I really liked it, the dress was a deep black with velvet material, the straps criss-crossed on my back, and the length passed my thighs, not yet touching my knee's. After dressing, I was paranoid that I had some of the dress tucked in my underwear, so I twirled to double check, everything seemed to be in order, I stepped outside of the bathroom and walked down the hall. Dressing like this I saw as Unnecessary, I was just having my family.

Or so I thought, but like I mentioned before, my aunt Alice had other plans when my foot stepped on the first step of the stair-case I was greeted not just by the faces of _my _family but by the Denali coven as well. My father was having a conniption fit about my dress, and he was scalding Alice.  
>"Oh, lighten up Edward, what did you expect me to dress her in a baby-dress with Lollipops on it?" my aunt Alice said, crossing her arms.<br>"No, But I told you, nothing too short, and nothing provocative!"

But it wasn't them that my eyes set on a search for. I walked down the stairs with my eyes flashing across the room, looking for only one familiar face. I got to the landing, and the Denali's swarmed me with hugs, Garrett stayed further away. He wasn't a very good vegetarian but he was not giving up on one account. And that was his mate he met when I was but a child, I admired the strength, and my father was still amazed with his power.

When a few minutes had passed and the excitement quieted down, I stood by the door anxiously waiting to hear the rabbit, or see him walking up. I finally went to my dad and asked him if he could hear him, his face was sad as he shook his head back and forth. I frowned, and stood by the door, a few minutes passed...then an hour...then another hour, I finally decided to give up and sit down, I put on a smile for my family but my father and uncle Jasper knew my thoughts and emotions, I was sad. I wanted one thing for my birthday, and Sam probably had him running, or he was probably too exhausted and slept, feeling my sadness and pondering my uncle Jasper's calming power took over me. And for once, I was thankful, so I could lie convincing to my family.

The Denali's thrust presents into my face as I sat down to open presents,  
>"Open mine first, you'll love it" Kate said with a smile.<br>"Please don't get a paper-cut..." my father pled, to himself  
>I gave her the same smile, too sad to speak and I opened up the box that contained a painting, the signature brought my chin to my lap.<br>"Picasso?" I questioned shocked, It was beautiful!

"Yes, that's been in my family for Generations, I don't have any children to pass it on too, so I'm passing it on too you!" she said, I smiled and hugged her, my family gave me different things.  
>My mother gave me a necklace that was heart shaped and dolphins diving through the open heart, my father gave me a replacement for the iPod that had passed on a few months ago, I had cried for what seemed like till now after the machine quit on me after my 6th birthday, it had died along with my lullaby my father had played for me. The mp3 player was a bit more high-tech then my last one; this one was touch-screen. I loved it, my uncles had gotten me a baseball bat, and they were determined to teach me vampire baseball.<p>

My aunt Rosalie & Alice, got my at least three medium boxes full of jewelery, clothing, and room décor. My Grandmother and Grandfather was re-constructing my room for my birthday and my aunt's got me different things for it, when the night drew to a close, even in my saddest state I found myself being happy I liked the party, it was nice seeing the Denali's. my family didn't like me being around non-vegetarian vampires, my scent was described just like my mothers, and 10x more intoxicating.

However, I was happy enough that when I escaped up stairs after the night, I went to the bathroom and removed my dress carefully and hung it back up. I sat in my bra and underwear silently letting tears flow like small rivers down my cheeks, when I composed myself I whipped my cheeks dry, then rose and walked over to the sink and splashed my face, I looked up at the mirror, I should've waited until I fell asleep to cry, my surrounding eye-area was a rosy red color, and swollen after a few minutes the swelling had gone down, I pulled on some baggy sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt, and I went downstairs to my family. My parents had carried some of the presents to my home already and Jasper was stressed. I could tell he could feel my emotion from upstairs.

"When you're upset, it's hard to control your emotions..." he answered probably feeling my confusion.  
>"I'm sorry; I just...really wanted Jake to be here..." I sat me and Jake where extremely hard to explain, I had grown feelings for Jake throughout the years but It was just going to be like me to express those feelings and look like a complete idiot. I finally gave up, whatever happened, happened. My father sat beside me after loading my presents over to the cottage, I sat wordlessly before finally resting my head on my father's shoulder, his hand gently patted my head and he finally said.<br>"I think you're getting sleepy..." he observed, and no doubt that I was.

My father half-carried me to the cottage, the last thing I remembered was being laid against my bed and covers pulled over me. He stayed with me a few hours, before I woke up. It was still dark out, it looked to be about 3 or 4 in the morning. I had finally calmed down, and I was eager to wake up. I went downstairs and got some blood from the refrigerator and warmed it, I saw a blur go by me and out the door, I would've been startled if I hadn't recognized the speed and sent but I heard my father outside speaking to someone.  
>"You didn't show up, she was hurt!" my father growled.<br>"I know, I didn't mean too, I was trying to do something..." he said,he was trying not to slip on something.  
>"Something better then being with her?-" he was about to say something but the man interrupted him.<br>"I...I just wanted to do something special for her, and besides you promised I could tell her...things when she was older," I knew his voice immediately...It was Jacob.  
>"Yes, but you hurt her. You're already engraving an ugly image on you for me, dog.", my father spat, but my hand was on the doorknob and they both jumped at the sight of me.<p>

I couldn't contain myself, my arms flung out and I hugged Jake, he was a day late but I didn't care.  
>"Hey Ness..." he greeted, his own warm arms creating a iron grip around me, he smiled and sniffed in my scent.<br>"Why didn't you come?" I asked him, suddenly feeling the same hurt I had when he never showed.  
>"I...Umm..." he was stuttering. "It's not your birthday but maybe I can give you your present a little late?" he asked, his eyes pleading, his eyes went to my dad.<br>My father's expression was between rage and concern, he eyed Jacob. His eyes held innocence.  
>"Okay, fine." he caved and wagged his finger at Jake ordering him. "I'm letting my condition off because it is no longer her birthday party, If one hair, on her head is misplaced I am coming with a meat-cleaver." he turned and walked into the house.<p> 


	3. Page 3

_**PAGE 3**_

Jake and I ventured hand, in hand into the nearby woods, after so long I leaned into him and he wrapped his warm arm around me, and my own arm around him, we walked out of my fathers hearing-range. We ventured into a gorgeous scenery that over looked a lake, When we approached, a basket emerged in Jakes hands from behind a rock.

"It isn't much...But, I made you something, and there is some things we have to talk about." he said, he spread out a large blanket on the ground and guided me over. I was dumbfounded by my present, alone time with Jake was all I needed. It was absolutely perfect, when I sat he pulled out of the basket a small velvet blue box, he wouldn't let me open it though. He sat it beside him and got out another box, it was a small jewelery box, and in this box, was a home-made beautiful carved wolf, attached to a bracelet chain, I almost cried at this wolf, he was so beautiful! It was home-made, from his heart, it was perfect.

He was shocked by my emotional reaction and blushed.  
>"It's crappy, but I couldn't think of anything bet-" Jacob stopped abruptly when I snarled ferociously at him.<br>"I've never heard you growl lik-" he said I cut him off again.  
>"Don't insult my gift...It's not longer your present to make fun of its mine, and if you do I am going to be mad." I said angrily at him. He rested his gaze.<br>"Okay, I won't make fun of it" he said and smiled, and I returned the smile, the quietness of the moment seeped in, it was just perfect sitting here on this perfect spot in the dark, in the silence with Jake. Both of our heads began to float, as if magnetically puled toward each other, my heart beat against my chest and from his heart beat, his own was on the verge of giving him a heart-attack he suddenly stopped and shook his head.  
>"I need to say this..." He whispered to himself before taking my hand and looked at me,<br>"This is really hard to explain Nessie..." he said, he didn't sound like he was guilty for anything morely anxious.  
>"You know some traits the wolves have right?" he asked, and I nodded.<br>"Tell me some, so I know you remember..." he said.  
>"Speed, strength, um...Telepathic...Shape-shifting, um..."<br>"And there's another one, I haven't told you about." he said.  
>"What is it?"<br>"it's called _imprinting _and it's a very strong form of love at first sight," he explained, his eyes became distant in his explanation. "When you see her, it's...incredible, its like you weren't put on this planet for any other reason, but to love her, protect her..." he said and smiled softly, then his eyes moved to me and his hand tightened. "you don't want to be around anyone but her, being away from her is anxiety times ten..." he said. His free hand went through his shiny black hair.

"You imprinted on someone?" I asked, half frightened of the answer.  
>"Yes," he replied, looking at my hands. I was speechless.<br>"What does this mean?" I was about to start forming tears, who was this girl that had stolen Jake's love from me? I was furious. So this was why, Jake had missed my birthday party! To be with his stupid, imprint! My eyes froze once again along with my thoughts, one my eyes set on the deep blue velvet box he brought out. He was probably going to ask my opinion on whatever the content was, blush covered his cheek, when he handed it toward me...I opened the small box with a smile, and there inside where two claddagh rings, one for a female and the other for Jake (Judging from the size) the claddagh rings where beautiful, two birthstones resembled a heart, I could make out the colors even in the dark.  
>Jacobs January Siam birth stone and whoever the girl was shared something in common with me. Her birthstone was the same as September (my birthstone) the sapphire stone almost made me cry, I secretly pretended it was for me and smiled. Jacob blushed again.<br>"Do you think it will fit?" he asked, nervously. "I didn't know what size to get"  
>"I'm sure it will.." I said smiling at him softly, shadowing my small hurt.<p>

"Try it on" he encouraged, I almost gasped. Try on his imprint's ring? I almost resisted but the bad part at me won a quick battle I gradually slipped the ring from the box and slid it perfectly on my finger.  
>"It's beautiful..." I said with a smile and looked at him. He blushed once again, he looked so adorable.<p>

Whoever he'd bought this for, must have been special to have caused him to blush, just by the mere thought of her. It almost hurt me to see this, _I wished I was his imprint._ I silently wished.  
>"Are you sure you like it?" he asked, paranoid.<br>"Yes, I love it. It's beautiful, you're imprint will too.." I took the ring from my finger and smiled at him and slid it back into the box, he looked hurt.  
>"What...do you mean?" I was shocked by this question.<br>"You don't what her to like it?"  
>"Of course I want you too." he said, he had jumped up and stared at me and slumped.<br>"Me...Why would you care what I thought? Shouldn't it mean more what your imprint thinks?" I was sincerely confused and he saw the confusion in my eyes.  
>"I thought you said you had imprinted..." I repeated his words to him, he sighed almost relieved.<br>"Yeah, on you, damn fool." he said with a smirk. I looked at the ring in the box, that was no coincidence of the birthstone! It was my birthstone! I jumped at him with happiness  
>"You scared me so much! I love it so much!" I squeezed Jake, and he smirked.<br>"was wondering why you looked so pissed off..." He said finally and I smiled taking in his smell, and sat back down.  
>"Because I thought, you imprinted on a girl...and you where asking me an opinion on the rings..." I said and smirked at myself. "Five minutes within knowing you imprinted, and I despised the girl right away." Jacob himself started to laugh.<p>

He stopped laughing in the midst of our giggling, and smiled at me.  
>"There's a...tradition to claddagh-rings isn't there?" he asked me.<br>"I believe so, isn't it similar to the promise ring you gave me when I was little?"  
>"not quite, promise rings promise you someone. Claddagh rings...signify if you belong to someone, or you don't, or you are going too. It varies, but um" he said nervously, it had my own cheeks flaming.<p>

"Don't have a hemorrhage Jake..Just tell me" I said,  
>"I feel like such a little teenage kid, or worse, corny, Um..." I couldn't think of any other way to give him shock treatment, or get him to respond he was frozen. I placed both of my hands under his jaw and brought his face toward me, and kissed him, he sighed and gripped the blanket but he looked better relaxed, his hands released the blanket when I pulled away he was breath-taken by the kiss.<br>"Will you be mine Renesmee?" he asked nervously, I hesitated just to see what he would do and I pressed my lips to his and kissed him passionately, after a few moments I answered.

"Yes"  
>I took my claddagh ring from him, and put it on, and pointed the heart toward me signifying I belonged to no other but my Jake, he blushed at the sight and put his own ring on, and made the heart face him, signifying he belonged to no one but me. I reached out and I took my lovers face in my hands delicately and pressed my lips to his, he tensed again and I didn't understand why, I scooted closer and it looked like his hands where fighting with him. I took his arms in my hand and wrapped them around my waist as we kissed, it seemed like only moments it took us to become more passionate and hungry in the kissing. I was lying on my back in the blanket with Jacob on top of me, he straddled me and I wrapped my legs around him.<p>

When I wraped my legs around him, he sunk himself lower, finally resting his weight on me. I could feel poking between my legs and it shocked me, I looked down at the same time Jake raised up, he blush again as I saw what he was hiding, down between was a large bulge in his pants and he looked at me, as if asking for permission.  
>"I don't want to do it here" Jacob suddenly said and I blushed. But he swiftly picked me up and ran, and when we stopped we stopped in front of a cabin, and he carried me into the small cabin.<p>

Inside it was cute, and homey with one bed in it, a small table with chairs and red and white plaid curtains covering the windows. Jacob laid me on top of the bed and resumed kissing me, our hands where eagerly exploring each other. Jacobs hand paused on my shirt, with he had the zipper to my hooded sweatshirt grasped I nodded and within seconds I was topless he leaned back and looked at my chest. I knew what he was going to do…

Suddenly his lips grasped my nipple and along with sucking it into his mouth his was licking it, I moaned wetness flowing between my legs as I began to squirm. He did this for a few minutes until I raised my hips in a whimper and took my pants off, including my panties. He looked down my now completely naked body and the bulge got bigger. I took his pants off, to impatient I took his boxers too, we both were now completely naked and pressed against each other. I was going to tease him a little, I was a virgin but I wanted to act like I knew what I was doing, it was opposite otherwise.

But I was trying, he pulled back a little and beat me to the punch, he slid one of his fingers into me and let it simmer then me being impatient I started to thrust my hips slowly up and down, loving the pleasure it gave me, it sensed my arousal and gripped my waist to keep it still and finger fucked me, until juices spilled out. He took his finger and spread it around my hot tingling pussy hole, he returned to kissing me, and I gently thrust my hips up, only pushing the head of his large cock up inside me. Then I let it out and sighed, that felt so good, I did it again and this time I pressed it in so deep I slid him right through my barrier and winced as my virginity was officially released.

Jacob began to thrust softly in and out of me, and I moaned, after first it hurt so bad but then as time and thrust's went by it got better and better, I panted and wrapped my legs around him encouraging him to go deeper, he went deeper and faster, and soon we both lost each other in everything, we were making love to each other so hard the bed shook, I suddenly felt my walls grip his cock and I moaned, I was close. I wanted that orgasm so bad, I met his thrusts harder, his own orgasm was close I could feel it in his hardness he was about to blow, after a couple of minutes of us slamming into each other, we both came at the same time and I was panting hard.

But Jacob did something I never thought I'd see him do, I thought he was fine, until he started shaking so bad he was a blur, _uh-oh…_I thought I put my hands in front of my face but instead his pulled his cock out of me and leaped _through _the window and exploded into his wolf form.


End file.
